


Fire Flowers

by flowerwoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Birthday, Childhood Friends, Clubbing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Orphanage, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwoo/pseuds/flowerwoo
Summary: Wooyoung woke up to Seonghwa kissing his forehead and cheeks, snuggling him gently.Woohwa childhood au, everything soon comes to an end
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Will you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Of course woohwa just had to be my debut story

“I wanna get adopted! I wanna get adopted!”

Wooyoung heard one of the kids at the orphanage cry out again, he was sick of it. Everyday he heard his friends saying they want to get adopted, to have families. Wooyoung never understood why. The orphanage was good. It was pretty. It had a playground with swings and a garden they could grow fruits from. He and the other children got fed well and played everyday, life was free. So he never understood why the other children always complained about not getting adopted.

Wooyoung’s parents abandoned him at the orphanage ever since he was a newborn, so he never knew his parents. Or his origin. But he never cared. He was always optimistic and savoring the bright side of life. Everyday he looked forward to playing with the other children, not giving a care in the world. His daily routine at the orphanage was simple. Waking up, eating, learning, playing, and sleeping. Nothing special. But he still looked forward to waking up everyday. He especially looked forward to Saturdays, where he could enjoy the fried kimchi rice made by one of the volunteers, Yunho.

“Hyung~ Can we please have fried kimchi rice today? Pleaseee~ ”, he begged the older.

“Alright, alright, I’ll see what I can do”, it wasn’t a Saturday but Yunho still made the fried rice otherwise. He was always nice to the children at the orphanage, spreading smiles and making sure every kid enjoyed their stay there. Wooyoung always wondered why Yunho was still single. So tall, handsome, and majestic. Yet, cute.

Everyone at the orphanage was nice to woo. Maybe it was pity, maybe it was because woo never bothered trying to get adopted and everyone always wondered why. Nevertheless, they loved him. Volunteers and teachers at the orphanage never understood why woo wasn’t adopted yet. He was always a ball of sunshine everyone enjoyed being around with, spreading smiles and laughter wherever he went and relishing in every moment.

Everyone in the orphanage loved woo. Especially a volunteer named Seonghwa. He and woo grew up together. They met when Seonghwa and his mum arrived at the orphanage, wanting to adopt a daughter. They only played for an hour that day when they first met each other, but soon Seonghwa started begging his mother to see Wooyoung more often. Eventually Seonghwa was allowed to see Wooyoung without the guidance of his mum.

Seonghwa was one year older than Wooyoung, so he and Wooyoung got along well. To Wooyoung, Seonghwa was an older brother that he could play with and look up to. Woo followed him wherever he went in the orphanage. And likewise, Seonghwa followed Wooyoung wherever he went.

They were inseparable. Seonghwa loved him so much that he would stay extra late in the orphanage to play with Wooyoung and make sure he slept. He would also go to the orphanage extra early before school just to deliver breakfast for woo. These two shared an unknown bond. Even after bickering, they’ll still manage to patch up.

Seonghwa didn’t know his real parents. He was abandoned at the orphanage and adopted into a family. He felt bad for the younger children at the orphanage, so he volunteered there. Trying to make the best of their time there. Plus, he lived there before getting adopted. And since he spent most of his time with woo at the orphanage, the orphanage was like his second home.

Seonghwa always wanted to adopt woo, but his parents didn’t allow it even after so much begging. All they said was, “I’m sorry hwa. But you and your sister are already more than our hands can handle.”

Plus, Seonghwa was just one year older than Wooyoung, he wasn’t lawfully allowed to adopt Woo. Thus, he decided to treat woo the best he can every moment they have together at the orphanage.

Nearing Wooyoung’s tenth birthday, while playing in the sandbox, he asked a simple question that left Seonghwa shocked.

“Hyung, why aren’t I adopted yet?” he asked softly

Seonghwa blinked and paused for a moment before answering, “well, I don’t know. I think it’s because you’re special”. Even after so many years, Wooyoung never questioned why he wasn’t adopted. Not until now.

“Special?”. Wooyoung cocked his head to the side.

“Yes.”

From the way Seonghwa’s eyes looked at Wooyoung, Wooyoung couldn’t seem to help but to trust him. Seonghwa’s eyes always burned with a passionate fire, yet it felt soft, filled with empathy.

“Maybe the universe just doesn’t want you to be taken away from me”, he said, breaking the silence. Seonghwa was seated on a green beanbag nearby when he gestured Wooyoung to sit on his lap.

Wooyoung always loved cuddles, so he skipped happily to Seonghwa and snuggled up in Seonghwa’s arms. When they got comfortable, Seonghwa started singing Dream by Suzy. Wooyoung’s favourite song.

“Dream that I get to keep thinking about all day~ That was really sweet.  
That's you”

Slowly, Woo fell asleep. Seonghwa tucked him into bed and headed home for the night.

The next day, someone at the playground asked Wooyoung a question.

“Hey why aren’t you adopted yet?”

Wooyoung answered, “I don’t know, Seonghwa hyung says I’m special”

“Well, he’s lying”

“How would you know?”

“Admit it loser, you’re just unwanted. A nobody”

“No- no I’m not”, Wooyoung pouted and stared at the floor, feeling slightly down.

“Yes. You. Are. You’re never going to get adopted, and you’re just going to end up disappearing on your 16 birthday just like all the other unwanted kids”

Wooyoung realized the boy was right. All the kids that turned 16 and weren’t adopted disappeared the day after their birthday. But he just assumed they graduated from the orphanage and went on with their lives. Despite hearing this, Wooyoung remained unbothered. He pretended he didn’t hear the other kid’s words. He didn’t care. He only cared about Seonghwa’s words and believed in Seonghwa and Seonghwa only. No one else.

_Six years later_

Wooyoung was 16. The day where it was his birthday came.

Wooyoung woke up to Seonghwa kissing his forehead and cheeks, snuggling him gently.

“Wake up sleepy head, it’s your birthday”

“wait, oh yeah- “. Wooyoung said groggily as he sat up on the bed. “Also, Hyung ah. I’m 16 already for goodness sake. You can stop kissing and cradling me like a baby”

“But I like it”, Seonghwa never let go of Wooyoung while he was pampering him with kisses. Wooyoung whined.

“Oh then would you prefer it if I did this?” as he said that, he took hold of Wooyoung’s body and slammed him onto the bed.

“Ouch that hurt! Okay okay, no haha” Wooyoung laughed between words.

“Okay wash up and head down, Yunho prepared your cake already”

Upon hearing that, he got excited and immediately jumped out of bed. He got to eat the slice of cake made by Yunho! Every year on their birthday, kids at the orphanage were able to eat one slice of cake and could choose their flavour of choice. Wooyoung always chose chocolate.

Seonghwa knew that it was Wooyoung’s birthday, and that it was a special occasion so he should be happy. But he couldn’t help but feel sad, knowing he was going to lose his loved one.

You see, the orphanage had a dark secret. In order to have enough supplies and sustain the children at the orphanage, they had to kill every child that weren’t adopted on their 16 birthday. The head of the orphanage started this and managed to cover it up saying the kids somehow just died unknowingly.

Seonghwa knew this dark secret, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Except be the one to kill Wooyoung. If Wooyoung was to die, he would rather take on the responsibility and be the cause of Wooyoung’s death. Rather than knowing someone else murdered Wooyoung. He never wanted to be forgiven.

Yunho helped him prepare the syringe to inject the poison into the cake, but Seonghwa injected the poison into the cake. So that he would bear the most responsibility, knowing he could either choose to inject the poison into the cake or not.

The teachers at the orphanage got Wooyoung and the other kids to settle down, while Yunho and Seonghwa was busy preparing the cake in the kitchen. When they were done, a teacher came in and asked, “are you finished?”

They nodded their heads in unison.

“Did you add in the- “

“Yes”, Seonghwa replied before the teacher could finish the sentence.

“Okay good. You know how the head reacts if the job isn’t done.”

Seonghwa gulped hearing that. He turned to look at Yunho to see if he was just as nervous, but his face showed no expression. Seonghwa knew Yunho was always calm and fearless.

As Seonghwa held the cake and walked towards Wooyoung, they all sang Happy Birthday together with big smiles on their faces. Wooyoung smiled shyly as the attention was all on him.

After singing to Wooyoung, Seonghwa hugged him. While he did that, he whispered softly into Wooyoung’s ear. Loud enough for Wooyoung to hear, but not loud enough for the people around them to hear.

“Wooyoung-ah, I’m sorry, but just trust me okay? Please.”

When they pulled away, Seonghwa grabbed Wooyoung’s hands and looked him in the eyes delicately. “I love you”

Wooyoung squeezed Seonghwa’s hands tighter and replied “I love you too”

Wooyoung’s smile was so delicate, Seonghwa couldn’t help but just tear up a little bit, seeing how much he grew. Both as a person and physically. Seonghwa watched as Wooyoung grow up, never getting adopted at every adoption drive. Seonghwa was always there to help Wooyoung pick himself up, kissing his wounds and hushing him to sleep. And now, he was about to murder one of the closest people to him.

He couldn’t bear to watch Wooyoung eat the cake he poisoned, so he left the room to go to the storeroom and cry. He couldn’t believe it. He cried harder and harder as he remembered all the times he spent with Wooyoung, crying even harder imagining Wooyoung’s lifeless body.

_I’m just so useless, I’m so sorry Wooyoung. God if only my mum allowed us to adopt you or I turned older earlier, none of this would have happened I’m so sorry. I could have saved him, I could have stood up for this stupid system. But I chose to let you down. It’s okay if you never forgive me for this, I understand. I don’t deserve to be forgiven._

Killing Wooyoung was like killing part of himself. Wooyoung was his everything. And he just lost him just like that, all because he was a coward to stand up for what was right.

A few minutes later, Yunho rushed in. Seonghwa was still crying hysterically and in too much despair to notice Yunho barging in. He didn’t even realise Yunho came in until he called his name.

“Hyung, stop crying. You didn’t poison Wooyoung”

“Wha- What? Yunho, I injected the poison into his cake. I murdered him.” Seonghwa wiped his tear streaming down his cheeks and it felt wet. If he could feel his wet tears, it meant that this wasn’t a dream and that Yunho really was in front of him, telling him that he didn’t kill Wooyoung. It couldn’t have been possible.

“No, you didn’t. I switched the poison out for anesthesia. All he’ll do is sleep for a few hours. We have to get him out of here before he wakes up.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god”. Seonghwa was trembling so much and in so much disbelief he couldn’t form out any other words.

Yunho took Seonghwa’s hand and pulled him up in one swift movement. Then he guided Seonghwa into the room where Wooyoung was lying down. Seeing Wooyoung’s lifeless body, Seonghwa rushed over. He cried tears of relieve and sadness. He was relieved that Wooyoung was alive, but he still couldn’t forgive himself for doing the act of almost killing Wooyoung.

They gently lowered him into a body bag to not create suspicion. Plus, the car was just a few metres away so Wooyoung wouldn’t run out of oxygen so quickly. And they would unzip the body bag when they enter the car.

As they were walking out towards the car, a teacher came up to them. Yunho was carrying the body bag while Seonghwa walked beside him, overwhelmed and weak from all the crying.

“Seonghwa ah- are you okay? I know how much he meant to you. I’m so sorry. He’s in a better place now”

Hearing that, Yunho stood slightly in front of Seonghwa, being protective of him.

He spoke up for Seonghwa, “yeah he’s okay, just a little traumatized you know?”

“Oh, right. Please, take as much time off as you need to.”

“He will, thank you. Now, please excuse us.”

They headed into the car and unzipped the body bag, thank god Wooyoung was still breathing.

After a short 15 minute ride, they arrived to a small one room apartment, slightly hidden in the woods. It didn’t have much furniture, but it was enough to sustain them. It had everything they needed, a room, a bed, a kitchen, and a toilet. More than they could ever ask for.

“Yunho ah- how did you manage all this?”, Seonghwa asked, amazed at how his friend was able to gain these. He knew his friend was rich, but he never expected him to be this rich, or to do such a big act of generosity.

When Wooyoung finally woke up, he was confused and overwhelmed.  
“Hyung. Why- why am I here? What is this place?”

“Oh my god Wooyung-ie” Hearing his voice, Seonghwa rushed towards where he was resting and hugged him. Tight. Seonghwa was so close to losing Wooyoung he never wanted to lose him again and would do absolutely anything he could to protect him next time. He swore by that.

“Ouch omg chill hyung, it’s not like I’m going to die soon anyways.”

“Well, you almost did”, Yunho barged in.

“Wait what?” Wooyoung looked over at Seonghwa, who was seated at the edge of the bed, staring at the floor.

“Go on Seonghwa, explain it to him. I think he deserves to know.” Yunho said, trying to sound encouraging instead of bossy. He leaned against the door frame.

Seonghwa nodded and sighed.

“Woo, you see. The orphanage you were living at had a secret. Every kid who weren’t adopted by the age of 16, had to be killed. You were supposed to be killed today- “

“WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE TODAY? I HAD A SCHEDULE FOR DEATH? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME EARLIER I COULD HAVE PREPARED WHAT OUTFIT TO DIE IN!” Wooyoung interrupted Seonghwa.

Yunho snickered and Seonghwa just looked down and chuckled. You see, that’s the amazing thing about Woo, making jokes about death even when he wasn’t supposed to. He was always making things seem less serious.

Seonghwa hushed him, “no, woo, listen. You were supposed to die today. And I was supposed to be the one who murdered you”.

Wooyoung blinked at him.

“I didn’t want anyone else to feel bad for killing someone I care about. If anybody were to feel bad, it should be me. I should be the one who takes responsibility and kills you. I’m so sorry. It’s okay if you don’t forgive me.” He looked back down to the bed sheet, too guilty to face Woo.

For a moment, everyone stayed quiet. Even woo. Seonghwa assumed this was because Wooyoung was angry at him, which he understood clearly. It was fair of Wooyoung to get angry at him. After all, who would want a person closest to you to betray and try to kill you?

Seonghwa was on the verge of tears when suddenly Wooyoung pounced on him, and hugged him saying, “It’s okay Hyung, I know you’ll never try to harm me on purpose. It’s not your fault. It was your job after all. And look, I’m fine aren’t I?”

He jumped around the room and made funny faces to show off that he was well and completely unharmed. Seonghwa laughed. It was glad to see Wooyoung back like this with his jokes. He loved being around Woo so much, and he never wanted to leave.


	2. Wasted time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa couldn’t answer him so he just grabbed his nearest pillow and cried into it, leaving San scared and helpless. San took the courage to touch Seonghwa and rub his back. After all, he did have his tongue in his mouth. 
> 
> I'm sorry San

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is a continuation of Fire Flowers (finally), hope you enjoy!

“Wooyoung ah- I’m home.” Seonghwa plopped his bag onto the floor to see a happy Wooyoung, running towards him. Nothing surprising, Wooyoung was always happy and excited to greet Seonghwa, like a little puppy.

“Yayyy! I missed you”, Wooyoung pouts as he wrapped his arms around Seonghwa, pulling him close. Seonghwa hummed in agreement.

Ever since the incident, Yunho has been taking care of the apartment as well as Wooyoung, making sure he was well fed and sleeping properly. Meanwhile Seonghwa went to school normally, coming to the apartment to visit Wooyoung whenever he had time. He always made time for Wooyoung.

When Seonghwa turned 18, he started to live in the apartment with Wooyoung, managing part time jobs while studying. Thankfully, his parents knew he was mature enough to handle himself and allowed him to live with Wooyoung. They were both old enough anyways. Now, they were 20, living their free lives. Seonghwa managed to get Wooyoung a job as a cashier at the nearby supermarket, down the street. This helped in their income. Because of this, they started paying Yunho rent, which took a lot of convincing. They couldn’t rely on him much longer. They had to grow up either ways.

Growing up meant more responsibilities, meeting new people and experiencing new things. Wooyoung and Seonghwa loved to go clubbing as a form of de-stress. They mostly stuck together when clubbing, occasionally leaving each other to go dance with strangers. They never brought anyone home though, it wasn’t their thing.

One afternoon, Wooyoung came home and pounced on Seonghwa’s bed shouting, “Hyung! Hyung! Guess what?”

Seonghwa tried to ignore Wooyoung to focus on reading his book, but Wooyoung snatched it from his hands.

“Yah Park Seonghwa, don’t ignore me”, Wooyoung whined as he sat up on the bed, along with Seonghwa, who was trying to snatch back his book.

“Yes, Wooyoung? You got my attention now, happy?” Seonghwa said, finally being able to snatch the book from Wooyoung’s hands. “By the way, I’m older than you, so don’t talk down to me”, he finally looked into Wooyoung’s eyes.

“I met a girl”, Seonghwa could see the way Wooyoung’s eyes lit up, as if holding all the stars in the galaxy.

“Wait what?”

“Yeah, at the club. We were dancing when she asked for my number. She seemed nice so I gave it to her.”

“Wah- Wooyoung-ie’s all grown up already I see”, he smiled, rustling Wooyoung’s hair. Wooyoung blushed.

“What’s her name? How old is she? How is she like? When can I meet her?”. Seonghwa bombarded Wooyoung with questions, always being his protective figure.

“Omg, wait, chillax Hyung, one at a time. Well, her name is Mia, she’s one year younger than me. Other than that, there’s nothing much. We met at the club once, I gave her my number and that was it.”

“That- that’s it? What do you mean _that’s it_?”

“Oh right, and I also kinda have a date planned this Saturday”, Wooyoung said, while putting his two index fingers together, kind of twirling them together.

“Oh that’s great! Do you need me to leave the house in case anything happens?”, Seonghwa smirked and winked at Wooyoung.

“No! No!” he pushed Seonghwa away, Seonghwa laughed. “Nothing’s going to happen, you can stay home. I just want you to know my whereabouts and what I have planned” Wooyoung shook his head and waved his hands vigorously, clearly showing he was against Seonghwa’s thoughts.

“Okay”, Seonghwa hummed. Thank you for letting my know, I wish you good luck and safe travels”, he said as he pretended to take down an imaginary hat and bowed to Wooyoung. He was glad, Wooyoung telling him all these so he didn’t have to worry about him.

Months go past and Wooyoung and Mia are already dating. Wooyoung had been leaving the house day and night, spending time with his new girlfriend. Meanwhile Seonghwa just spent his days alone, at home. Either watching a new Netflix series or reading a new book. He didn’t bother going to the club anymore, without Wooyoung, the club felt different, boring. To be honest, he missed having Wooyoung around. When did he ever not miss Wooyoung? They were inseparable.

Seonghwa watched as Wooyoung texted Mia every night, giggling in between smiles. He felt jealous. _He_ wanted to be the one to make Wooyoung smile every night. He wanted to cuddle Wooyoung all night long. He wanted to lay on top of him and observe Wooyoung’s details. To kiss his moles, to mark him like he was his. Seonghwa didn’t know why he felt this way. He thought he just missed Wooyoung.

And then it clicked.

_He had feelings for Wooyoung._

So one night, when Wooyoung was out at his girlfriend’s house again, he decided to go to the club again to take his minds off things.

**Seonghwa:**

_Hey I’m going to the club so I’ll be back late. Stay safe!_

**Wooyoung:**

_Wow after such a long time hyung? Someone finally decided to try and get out of their single life. I’m staying over at Mia’s so I won’t come home today. Don’t drink too much and remember to use protection! Ily!!_

**Seonghwa:**

_Omg ew no Wooyoung you little pervert. No, that won’t happen. Just go spend time with your girlfriend_

_Go. Now._

**Wooyoung:**

_Okay but you didn’t say I love you back though :(_

**Seonghwa:**

_Argh fine. I love you too_

**Wooyoung:**

_Hehe YAY_

Seonghwa already expected Wooyoung to not come home and instead stay the night at his girlfriend’s house. He got used to it. He locked his phone and proceeded to head to the entrance of the club. The security guard there recognised him.

“Wow hi there Seonghwa-ssi, I haven’t seen you in a long time. Are things okay?”

“Yeah, just work stuff.” The security guard nodded his head and opened the door for Seonghwa.

Upon entering, Seonghwa had to squint, due to the flashing neon lights being too bright. He squeezed past the crowd and finally made his way to the bar to order his drink. He didn’t get something too strong though, he didn’t want to end up wasted five minutes into entering the bar. Once he finished his drink, he headed to the dance floor. His favourite song Dance The Night Away by Twice, came on and without thinking twice, (no pun intended) he danced. Perfecting each and every move. It was as if he practiced for this his whole life.

Soon after, he got more drinks and started to feel a tipsier. But he didn’t care. Right now he just wanted to take his mind off things. He saw someone dancing alone on one of the dance poles, so he joined him. It didn’t matter to him. He just wanted to use someone as a distraction. He knew this was selfish, but he didn’t care.

He got close to the stranger and started grinding on him, trying to look for any signs of discomfort. There wasn’t any, so he continued dancing and grinding against the stranger. He didn’t realised when his eyes were closed but when he opened them, he saw an angel. The stranger wore tight black leggings and a lose mesh top which showed his slim waist and thick thighs. He had a sharp jawline, swept back hair and pretty lips. He was so pretty, Seonghwa was close to losing it and just kissing the person he met for less than 5 minutes.

“Hey pretty boy, what’s your name?”, the stranger finally spoke.

“Seonghwa. Park Seonghwa”, he put his hand on the stranger’s neck, pulling him closer.

“My name’s San”, he said, pulling away slightly, making Seonghwa whine softly at the loss of friction. The strangers voice was so soft and sweet, yet flirty.

San chuckled, “do you wanna leave this place?”

Seonghwa nodded. So San asked, “okay, where?”

“My place is just down the street, let’s go”, and guided him to his apartment.

They never once let go of each other, even when going to Seonghwa’s apartment. They held each other’s hands all the way, till they made it to Seonghwa’s bed. Without hesitance, San started kissing Seonghwa, starting from his forehead down to his chest. He started leaving marks all over Seonghwa’s neck. Seonghwa whined, wanting to taste San’s mouth, and San complied. He opened his mouth to let Seonghwa taste him, licking his bottom lip, his teeth, and the roof of his mouth. Not leaving an area of his mouth untouched. Seonghwa bit San’s lips, leaving San gasping. Fuck, Seonghwa loved the sounds that were coming out of San’s mouth.

After awhile, Seonghwa started sobering up. During the love fest. While making out with San he started thinking about doing it with Wooyoung. It turned him on, but being almost sober made him think about how making out with Wooyoung would be impossible, which made him cry. He didn’t even realise he teared up until the stranger, San, shook him.

“Hey, are you okay? I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” Seonghwa could hear the shakiness in San’s voice. He could also see the worry in his eyes.

Seonghwa couldn’t answer him so he just grabbed his nearest pillow and cried into it, leaving San scared and helpless. San took the courage to touch Seonghwa and rub his back. After all, he did have his tongue in his mouth.

_The next morning_

Seonghwa couldn’t remember much the next morning, he just knew his sleep got disturbed by Wooyoung, who was jumping on the bed, trying to wake him up.

“Go away!” Seonghwa groaned and attempted to throw his pillow at Wooyoung. He missed.

“No! I am not leaving until you tell me everything juicy that happened last night. You brought someone home, didn’t you?”

_Shit_. Seonghwa forgot about it. He forgot he made out with someone trying to forget about Wooyoung.

“So? Spill? I told you to not drink so much last night. But did you listen to me? No. Now look at you. You look like a mess! At least you still have your clothes on, which means you didn’t have sex.” Wooyoung said, crossing his arms.

Seonghwa looked at himself using the bedside mirror. Wooyoung was right, Seonghwa did look like a mess. His hair looked like a bird’s nest and he had drool all over. But he didn’t care. His hangover felt like shit and all he wanted was to sleep in, but Wooyoung kept bothering him.

“Why do you sound mad that I didn’t have sex?”, Seonghwa said, finally sitting up.

“And _why_ is that the point?”, Wooyoung sighed. “Ignore that, anyways the boy you had over last night left this on your bedside table.”

Wooyoung handed a note over to Seonghwa. Seonghwa snatched it, afraid he read it.

“Hey you didn’t have to snatch it!” Wooyoung shouted, sounding pissed.

“I don’t know, did you read it?” Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at him, questioning him.

“Did I read it? Did I read it?” Wooyoung asked, looking furious. Seonghwa just nodded and continued staring at him.

“Of course I didn’t read it! I have manners you know?” Wooyoung screamed, shocked that his best friend didn’t trust him.

“Not when you’re talking down to me, you don’t”, this time, it was Wooyoung’s turn to throw a pillow at Seonghwa, hitting his head perfectly.

Wooyoung grumbled and left the room.

After lying down for a few minutes just staring at the ceiling, Seonghwa finally decided to unravel the note. The note was written in black ink, probably written using the pen left on Seonghwa’s table. Written on the note was “hey, I’m sorry for last night. Please let me make it up to you” and a number. Seonghwa assumed it was San’s. He almost didn’t want to save his number, but he thought that he should just do it out of courtesy. So he saved the number in his phone, crumpled the note and threw it in the trash can.

Seonghwa washed up and headed to the kitchen to see Wooyoung making pancakes. He was thankful that he had a roommate that could at least make a decent meal. It helped a lot. He knew other friends with roommates that all didn’t know how to cook, so they would always have takeaways. Thank goodness he and Wooyoung could have homecooked meals.

Wooyoung settled the plate in front of him. Strawberry pancakes. Seonghwa’s favourite, Wooyoung knew that. Seonghwa tried not to think about it so much. After all, they grew up together. Of course Wooyoung knew that Seonghwa loved strawberries, not that he liked him or anything.

“So, are you gonna call him?” Wooyoung started.

“No, I’ll probably just text him and say sorry for troubling him.”

“Oh”, Wooyoung just continued to stare aimlessly at his half-eaten pancake.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

“Oh okay.” The truth is, Seonghwa knew Wooyoung wasn’t okay. He knew something was troubling him. But he didn’t care, at least not right now. Right now he just wanted to talk to the boy, San, say sorry and continue on in life like nothing ever happened.

After washing up the dishes, Seonghwa headed back to his bed, debating whether he should still text the boy. He ended up texting the boy, out of courtesy and feeling bad that the boy had to take care of him.

**Seonghwa:**

_Hey, I don’t know whether you remember me but I’m Seonghwa, the boy you met at the club last night, you said you wanted to talk?_

The boy didn’t reply after a few minutes, which Seonghwa assumed he didn’t want to talk to him anymore and tossed his phone onto the bed. A few moments later, his phone rang. He opened the text saying

_Hello! I’m glad you found the note and reached out to me :) I wanted to clarify some things with you, do you mind meeting at the nearby coffee place at 2pm later? Only if you’re free and willing to, of course._

The truth is, Seonghwa didn’t want to go. He rather stay home and watch Netflix. But the boy seemed nice and he felt bad if he rejected San, thus he ended up getting out of bed to get ready.

The bells chimed as Seonghwa pushed the door to enter, observing the café slowly. It was white and light brown themed, with succulents hanging from the ceiling, and a vinyl playing in the corner. It didn’t take him long to look through the café to find a boy waving at him, which he recognised as San. Slowly, he made his way to San, who seemed eager to meet him.

“Hello”, San greeted Seonghwa softly as soon as Seonghwa took a seat. He had cute dimples and a smile with eyes that turned into crescents when he smiled. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I didn’t order anything for you.”

“Oh no, it’s fine”, Seonghwa was glad for that. He wanted to get this over and done with, fast. If the boy ordered a drink for him, god knows how long he would have to stay and talk to the boy.

“So”, the boy started. “Um, thanks for coming. I honestly didn’t expect you to say yes to _this_ ”, he pointed to himself, then at Seonghwa. 

“It’s fine, I needed to get out of the house anyways”, Seonghwa said with a small smile. _Please get to the point now so I can go_ , Seonghwa thought to himself.

“I’ll just get straight to the point now”, San said, Seonghwa almost thought he said that out loud. “I just want to say, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone back to your house and take advantage of you.”

Seonghwa didn’t understand him, he had his clothes on in the morning. He replied, “no, it’s okay, I promise. I wanted that. You weren’t taking advantage of me, don’t worry.” The boy raised an eyebrow.

“You sure? You started crying after we made out and I thought I did something wrong.”

Seonghwa’s eyes widened. He didn’t remember crying. “wait, what?” he asked, clearly shocked at the news.

“Yeah, you don’t remember?” San asked, face softening.

“No, oh gosh how wasted was I?” he said, rubbing his temples in distress.

San reached out to take Seonghwa’s hand away, Seonghwa tensed a little, not expecting the boy to be so intimate on the first outing.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay” the boy said, smiling softly. To be honest, Seonghwa found this slightly comforting.

“I’m so sorry, I promise you weren’t hurting me though”, Seonghwa said, trying to put on the most comforting smile.

“Yeah I kinda figured it out, but I still put most of the blame on me” San said, looking at his lap.

Seonghwa cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, wondering what San meant by that.

“You kept saying a name”, San paused. “Wooyoung.”

Seonghwa released a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. _Shit_. His face must have shown he was panicking a little bit too clearly, because San continued, “it’s fine though, I figured he must mean a lot to you, so I didn’t try anymore.”

_Try anymore?_ Seonghwa’s eyes lit up once he understood. San must have seen his face, because he nodded his head at Seonghwa, confirming his suspicions. Damn, Seonghwa should try to hide his feelings better next time.

“Look San, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have played with you like that, I just wanted to distract my mind off things, I’m sorry if I lead you on”, Seonghwa couldn’t decide whether or not to touch San’s hand to assure him, but he still tried to be as comforting as possible.

“No, it’s okay. It’s my fault for thinking anything else would happen. Plus, I don’t like you, I just wanted to get to know you”, Seonghwa was shocked. From the way he kissed him last night, he never expected San to be this soft. They fell silent.

“I’m sorry San, but can I ask you for a favour?” Seonghwa said, breaking the silence which seemed to have lasted almost forever.

San nodded.

“Please delete my number from your phone and forget about me, imagine me just as another one of your hookups”, he knew the boy would get hurt hearing this, but he still loved Wooyoung and wasn’t looking for new friends right now.

“Okay”, Seonghwa was taken aback. The boy didn’t even sound hurt.

“Wait, you’re not hurt?”

“No, just another one of your hookups. I got it. I understand.” The boy gave a sweet innocent smile, leaving Seonghwa feeling less anxious.

“Okay. Then, we’re done here?”

“Yeap, you may go now” Seonghwa didn’t even had to be told twice, he got up, and left. Leaving San. To be honest, he felt a little guilty, the boy seemed nice.

It didn’t take long for Seonghwa to arrive home. He assumed Wooyoung wasn’t home, so he didn’t announce his arrival. But upon arriving home, he saw Wooyoung on his bed, texting whom he assumed was Mia. It didn’t matter much to him so he just got back to his bed and slept. His sleep schedule was obviously screwed up.

He woke up in the middle of the night because he heard Wooyoung talking, trying to decipher his words. He checked his phone, thinking it was morning already. He was wrong. It was 3am.

“Wooyoung what the hell, what are you doing? It’s 3am, go to sleep or shut the hell up before I punch you”, and proceeded to throw a pillow at Wooyoung. This time, he didn’t miss.

“Oh sorry Hyung, I didn’t expect you to wake up so easily. I was just thinking about stuff. Like, is sand called sand because it’s between the sea and the land? And if we can’t see air, does this mean fish can’t see water?” he said, staring at the ceiling.

“Argh” Seonghwa groaned. He knew Wooyoung was always random, but it was currently 3am and he wanted to sleep.

“Hyung-“ Wooyoung continued. “Can I sleep with you tonight? I can’t seem to fall asleep”

Seonghwa didn’t even have to look at Wooyoung to know he was pouting, so he gave in. He missed cuddling Wooyoung anyways, and Wooyoung and him haven’t cuddled in months, since Woo was always sleeping at his girlfriend’s house.

“Sure”, he said, rolling over to make space for Wooyoung.

“Really? Ah thanks Hyung!”

Seonghwa could sense how excited Wooyoung was hearing his tone.

“Hey, face me you coward” Wooyoung said.

“I let you sleep with me and you call me a coward? You really want a beating, don’t you?”

“No I just want to cuddle” Wooyoung said sharply, grabbing Seonghwa’s hands and wrapping them around his waist, then tucking his head under Seonghwa’s chin, such that he was the little spoon. He didn’t hesitate to make himself comfortable, and he knew Seonghwa would be fine with it. He knew Seonghwa always had a soft spot for him.

Things stayed quiet for a few minutes, before Wooyoung started talking again.

“Hey Seonghwa, why do you think glue doesn’t stick to the inside of the bottle? Doesn’t your stomach think all potatoes are mashed no matter what?”

He continued blabbering more shower thoughts and Seonghwa couldn’t do anything but to just listen and watch. Because he knew if he gave an answer to Wooyoung’s shower thoughts, Wooyoung would argue back, and right now he just wasn’t in the mood to argue. He looked down at Wooyoung, still tucked under his chin, leaning on his chest. He could see the way Wooyoung’s lips moved, it looked so plump and smooth, Seonghwa wanted to kiss him. He wanted to taste Wooyoung, he wanted to kiss the mole on his lip, drag out pretty moans from him.

Of course Wooyoung didn’t know this, he just continued talking.

“Oh my god. Erasers slowly sacrifice their lives for our mistakes” he continued. Seonghwa continued watching and staring at his lips, which he didn’t even realise he was doing. He wanted to kiss Wooyoung so bad.

“Omg you know Mr and Mrs Incredible?” Wooyoung finally looked up to face Seonghwa, Seonghwa almost faltered. Wooyoung was beautiful. Even with his bed hair, it was still luscious and soft, Seonghwa couldn’t help but thread his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair, admiring him. He didn’t even realise when Wooyoung stopped talking. He didn’t even notice his hand slid lower and lower, from holding Wooyoung’s head to under his chin, holding him still.

Wooyoung didn’t seem to care though, he tried to continue “yeah, as I was saying-“, when he was suddenly shushed by lips crashing into his. It was Seonghwa’s. 

The kiss was soft, slow, taking their time. They were both wrapped up in each other’s embrace, taking in the warmth of the other. Wooyoung was starting to get into it when suddenly Seonghwa pulled away.

“Shit, I’m so sorry Woo, I know I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know what I was thinking I’m sorry” Seonghwa said, siting up from the bed, shaking his head.

“No, it’s okay, I was just shocked, that’s all. But I enjoyed it don’t worry, why are you panicking?” Wooyoung asked, putting his hand over Seonghwa’s. Seonghwa withdrew his hand, leaving Wooyoung feeling a little shocked.

“No, this isn’t right. You have a girlfriend. You don’t have feelings for me. This is wrong, so, so wrong. I’m so sorry Woo” Seonghwa started making hand gestures Wooyoung couldn’t even process.

“First of all, I don’t have a girlfriend. Second, how do you know I don’t have feelings for you?”

“Wait- wait what?”

“Yeah, I broke up with Mia two days ago, I just didn’t tell you yet I’m sorry” Wooyoung looked down and traced small circles along his bed.

“Yeah okay I got that but what do you mean about the second part? You have feelings for me?” Seonghwa said, pointing a finger to himself, not believing Wooyoung would ever like him back.

“Mhm” Wooyoung nodded. “I thought you figured it out, I liked you since we were kids”. Seonghwa couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Wooyoung? Liking him? He pinched himself, thinking it was a dream.

“Stop, it’s not a dream sily” Wooyoung said, reaching out to grab Seonghwa and hold him in his arms. “Park Seonghwa, I, Jung Wooyoung, have feelings for you. Will you go out with me? Also, I’m holding you in my arms right now there’s no way you can say this is a dream.”

Seonghwa almost cried hearing Wooyoung’s confession. He tried to mouth out words, but nothing came out. Finally, he whispered a soft “yes”

“Hehe great! I love you Park Seonghwa” and with that, Wooyoung bent down to kiss Seonghwa’s nose, putting their foreheads together, eyes closed and bodies still.

“I love you too” Seonghwa said with a gentle smile, he could feel Wooyoung felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you really read everything? Wow, I'm honoured. This is my first fanfic so please don't harm me. Also, please drop some constructive feedback and leave a kudos to encourage me. It'll mean a lot, thank you!


End file.
